Eu conheci uma garota
by Emily C Souza
Summary: Eu fui o melhor amigo de uma garota incrível que me ensinou muitas coisas. Infelizmente, eu não pude ensinar a ela como amar a si mesma com a mesma intensidade que eu a amava. ALERTA: CONTÉM SUICÍDIO E DEPRESSÃO, se você tiver algum gatilho relacionado a esse assunto, não deve ler essa fanfic.


Eu conheci uma garota. O nome dela era Sakura. Ela tinha acabado de sofrer um acidente de carro. Um caminhão derrapou na pista e pegou o seu carro na mesma hora. Ela não usava o cinto. Sakura foi arremessada para fora do carro. Houve muitas contusões. Ela sobreviveu a quase todos.

Sakura era considerada, por muitos, um milagre. Menos para ela mesmo. Sakura não se via como uma sobrevivente. Sakura não se sentia agradecida pela sua vida que fora salva com muito sacrifício. Ela se enxergava como um monstro.

Acontece que, ao seu arremessada pelo para-brisas, o rosto de Sakura foi retalhado pelo vidro. O cabelo antes bem hidratado e cuidado ficou preso pelas ferragens e, quando o impacto fez com que ela atravessasse pelo vidro dianteiro, várias partes ficaram falhadas.

Mas ela era uma mulher guerreira. Com um lenço, uma base e lápis de olho, Sakura encarava o mundo de frente. Sua beleza não se foi, só mudou de foco. As pessoas que antes estavam ao seu lado pela aparência a abandonaram, mas aqueles que estavam com ela por ama-la e apoia-la estavam sempre ao seu redor.

Eu a perturbei até que ela me aceitasse como amigo. Sempre a observei e morria de vontade de estar junto a ela. Inclusive, tive uma queda por ela assim que a vi pela primeira vez.

Um pouco antes desse fatídico dia, nós quatros estávamos reunidos no meu quarto. Contávamos histórias engraçadas e, volta e meia, eu levava algum tapa na cabeça por causa das idiotices que eu falava. Sakura costumava ser bem impaciente com minhas lerdezas e briguinhas bobas eram corriqueiras.

Eu amava aquela mulher. O sorriso largo e sincero. Os olhos brilhantes em um verde intenso. Os cabelos rosas diferentes e chamativos que combinavam tão bem com ela. Eu senti um desespero fora do normal. Desmaiei quando sua mãe ligou para a minha aos prantos. Se não fosse por Sasuke e Ino, nossos melhores amigos, eu não sei o que seria de mim.

A culpa de tudo foi do idiota do namorado dela. Eles discutiam e Sakura esqueceu de colocar o cinto. Ela nunca esquecia de por o cinto, e foi por causa dela que eu passei a ter o costume de pôr, pois ela enxia meu saco toda vez que andávamos com a mãe dela.

Só que ela não o culpava, Sakura tinha um coração puro de mais para odiar alguém. Eu também tentava não o culpar. Às vezes, eu ainda desejo muito que fosse ele no lugar dela, mas logo me repreendo e mudo meus pensamentos. Se ela sequer imaginasse que isso passou (e passa) pela minha cabeça me socaria até não sobrar mais nada.

Eu nunca soube o que fazer da minha vida quando a escola terminasse. Sakura, por outro lado, sempre teve um foco. Esse foco era medicina.

Mesmo com toda a força que Sakura tinha, a situação dela não era fácil. Ela tentava disfarçar, e disfarçava bem, mas não pra mim. Eu a conhecia muito bem. O brilhos nos olhos verdes não eram de felicidade e sim tristeza e lagrimas reprimidas. O sorriso era forçado e melancólico. Sakura não via a beleza que nós víamos. Sakura não se amava mais.

A situação piorou quando o namorado a humilhou em frente de toda a escola. As piadinha de repente começaram e, logo mais, todos haviam esquecido o que ela havia passado, que ela ficou entre a vida e a morte por dias. As garotas, que antes seguiam ela por todos os lugares, agora atormentavam sua mente com palavras venenosas.

Eu tentei ajudar. Sasuke tentou ajudar. Ino, sua melhor amiga, tentou ajudar. Os pais tentaram ajudar.

Queríamos dar uma plástica para ela, mas o procedimento era caro e não tínhamos dinheiro o suficiente. Ino passou a maquiar ela. Nos primeiros dias, Sakura parecia ter recuperado o amor próprio, o orgulho de ser quem era. A transformação de Ino era quase profissional e, por um tempo, deixaram minha amiga em paz.

Bom, até que os vestibulares pra ingressar nas faculdades chegaram e nem Ino ou Sakura terem tempo para fazer uma maquiagem de boa qualidade. As pirraças voltaram com tudo, e eu finalmente perdi a cabeça. Sasuke e eu saímos na porrada com alguns escrotos da outra sala. Ino saiu nos tapas com uma patricinha invejosa.

Sakura detestou isso e passamos a noite toda na casa dela escutando as lamurias e os soluços. Pela primeira vez, meses depois do acidente, Sakura jogou pra fora tudo o que ela estava sentindo. Foi agoniante. Não que eu já não soubesse que ela estava daquela forma, porém escutar dela, em meio ao choro incessante, me causou uma dor profunda.

No quarto dela, em uma espécie de noite do pijama, os três melhores amigos prometeram que nunca sairiam do lado dela.

No dia seguinte, Mebuki, mãe da Sakura, apareceu no colégio. Ela estava de preto.

Sakura não acordou para ir ao colégio. Mebuki a encontrou em uma poça de baba. O frasco de remédio jogado no chão.

O enterro foi três dias depois. Estava chovendo. Eu não consegui me aproximar. Não consegui olhar pra ela pela ultima vez dentro de um caixão. Por isso fiquei no carro olhando as pessoas se despedindo e pensando no quanto eu gostaria que todos eles fossem pro inferno. Os únicos que deveriam estar ali eram os Uchihas, Uzumakis e Yamanakas. Somente.

Nossas famílias eram amigas desde que me lembro por gente. Nós quatro estávamos juntos desde os oito anos. Estivemos com ela; nós, nossos pais e os pais dela. Era ridículo ter tantas pessoas que nunca nem ligaram pra saber se ela estava viva depois do acidente. Era ridículo que os colegas de classe que nunca olharam em sua direção parecessem tão tristes. Era ridículo que as mesmas pessoas que a abandonaram estivessem prestando condolências aos pais. Era ridículo que os familiares que eu nunca tinha visto em dez anos cochichassem dizendo o quanto ela era ingrata por tirar a vida que Deus havia salvo. Aquele show de horrores embrulhava meu estomago. Por isso Sasuke, Ino e eu nos despedimos dela assim que todos haviam ido embora.

Os dois primeiros anos não foram fáceis. Eu resolvi fazer medicina em homenagem a ela, e quase desisti um milhão de vezes. Ino, mais tarde, se afastou. Fez faculdade em outro país. E no fim, virou modelo. Sasuke, ao contrario de Ino, não saiu de perto de mim. Eu sei que ele tinha medo que eu fizesse o mesmo. E não vou mentir. Pensei em fazer tantas vezes que perdi a conta.

Ela estava ao meu lado sempre. Prova disso era que sempre que isso passava pela minha cabeça, Sasuke aparecia e impedia. "Sinto um aperto no peito e sei que tem a ver com você", ele explicou quando questionei.

Perto de terminar minha residência, eu decidi que seria cirurgião. Salvaria vidas em perigo como a dela. Sempre teria pessoas em situação entre vida e morte. Eu precisava ajudar as pessoas quando elas precisassem. Por ela eu o faria.

Não foi fácil. Muitas noites sem dormir, muitas coisas que eu não entendia e a vontade de simplesmente desistir e acabar com tudo era recorrente.

Sasuke decidiu que moraríamos juntos. De acordo com ele, eu poderia surtar a qualquer minuto. Ele estava certo e, por isso, eu aceitei morar com ele.

Quando eu me formei, me recusei a fazer festa ou algo assim. Eu almocei com meus pais e com meus amigos (Ino voltou ao país para me dar um beijo). No final do dia, Sasuke comprou bebidas e a ente encheu a cara.

Meio bêbados, ele confessou que contou para Sakura que estava apaixonado por mim, mas que era pra ela me dar uma chance porque eu gostava dela.

Eu dei um cascudo nele, revoltadíssimo. Seis anos e o idiota me diz agora. Depois do cascudo, eu o agarrei. Assumimos o relacionamento seis meses depois. Não foi bem uma surpresa. Todos estavam esperando por isso.

Desde o enterro, eu nuca mais havia pisado no cemitério. Me recusava a ir olhar para uma lapide. Minha amiga não era aquilo; uma superfície rígida e fria. Não. Sakura era calorosa, gentil, amorosa, cuidadora e protetora. Quando eu caia e ralava o joelho, ela passava remédio e depois dava um beijinho para sarar. Eu fazia manha e logo mais ela me colocava com a cabeça nas perninhas magras e cantarolava até que eu dormisse e esquecesse a ardência.

Ela era a 'mãezona' do grupo, intercedendo quando brigávamos, nos aconselhando nas crises e brigando quando fazíamos merda.

Não havia um pedaço de mim que aceitasse a ideia de olhar para uma pedra com seu nome.

Eu procrastinei com meu casamento. Sasuke queria casar e eu sempre enrolava na data. Eu não estava pronto. Sakura deveria ser minha madrinha, assim como Ino. O filho dela que deveria entregar as alianças. Com ela deveria ser minha dança assim que eu terminasse de bailar com a minha mãe. Sakura deveria dar um tapa na minha cara quando eu começasse a surtar; alguns minutos antes de o casamento começar. E deveria ser ela a me beijar na testa assim que eu estivesse com a aliança de ouro branco na mão esquerda.

Eu iria casar e minha melhor amiga não estava lá. Nada fazia sentido.

Não precisei pedir socorro.

Dona Mebuki fez seu papel como mãe e me consolou. Ela parecia de mais com Sakura e me arrastou para conversar com ela. Foi o momento mais lindo e terrivelmente triste da minha vida. No dia seguinte, Sasuke e eu marcamos a data.

Ino não ficou muito tempo. Ela veio um dia antes do casamento e foi embora um dia depois.

Eu não poderia julgá-la, cada um lida com a dor da sua forma.

Meses depois, eu encontrei uma prima distante. O lado esquerdo do corpo dela estava queimado, inclusive o rosto e o cabelo. A festa onde ela estava pegou fogo e ela quase não saiu de lá. Ela estava internada no hospital onde trabalho. O namorado, bem estranho por sinal, não saia do lado dela.

Karin, minha prima, estava seguindo o mesmo caminho que a Sakura. Eu podia ver pelo olhar dela. Prometi para mim mesmo que não deixaria que a vida dela terminasse como a da minha melhor amiga.

Por Karin, aprendi a maquiar e a fazer cabelo. Ver os olhos amendoados quando ela estava bonita novamente valeu cada hora sem dormir que eu passei no curso. Afinal, eu ainda era um médico.

Foi ali que eu percebi que eu poderia ajudar mulheres como a Sakura de outras formas.

Mulheres que não se amavam, não se olhavam no espelho, que não saiam de casa por vergonha. Mulheres que precisavam se sentir bonita e, por algum motivo, perderam a vaidade.

Nos meus dias de folga, eu divido meu tempo entre dar atenção ao meu marido e fazer movimentos de ajuda a autoestima. Monto um estande no meio da praça da cidade em que moro e maqueio e faço cabelo para as mulheres de graça.

Eu sei que isso não resolve todos os problemas do mundo. Mas o sorriso e as lagrimas de emoção que eu recebo de volta quando a transformação é feita...

... Não tem preço.


End file.
